The invention relates to an exhaust-gas removal duct formed from individual axially mutually adjacent sections for track-forming lanes as is disclosed, for example, in German Patent Specification 3,419,369.
In German Patent Specification 3,419,369, a section of an exhaust-gas removal duct is shown which is enclosed at the circumference almost completely by a yoke sheet holding the section. The tubes have axial longitudinal slot which is closed to a large extent leaktightly by sealing lips. These sections are very unwieldy and bulky, as a result of which the storage space needed to house them is very large, as is the case, for example, when transporting the sections These factors contribute towards making the costs for building such an exhaust-gas removal duct, in particular inside a long tunnel, very high.
An object on which the invention is based is to develop an exhaust-gas removal duct of the generic type in such a manner that the building costs are reduced.
The object is achieved according to the invention by providing an arrangement wherein each section is formed from two channel-shaped shells, which are in each case joined to each other leaktightly at a common longitudinal edge and wherein the yoke sheet is connected to the channel-shaped shells only in the region of the longitudinal edges and in the region of the sealing lips. The channel-shaped sections provided with twin axial slots allow, on the one hand, a compact loading of a transport vehicle and of storage space, and, on the other hand, the weight which the worker has to lift for each part of a section is reduced.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.